


Rise and Fall

by TVBS



Series: Flesh and Bones [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between when Michael runs from the office and Gavin, Ray, and Ryan show up at his apartment, what happened? A side story to Fall and Burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the promised little side story! Enjoy!

The smell of blood almost overwhelmed Gavin's senses. And not just anyone's blood, but a spitfire of a human. It would taste so sweet to just take her arm and clean it up, his tongue running across her skin to lap up the crimson liquid running down in rivulets. He shook himself, inhaling as he took a step further away from Lindsay. He didn't need that temptation.

Ever since that… thing, whatever it was, had tried to eat him, he had been so hungry. It had just been so hard to remain full. No, not just that. It felt like he could never be full, that a part of him was missing. That it had eaten something important. But he just couldn't remember what it was, or what happened. Just the memory of something swarming him, something squealing in pain, and malevolent eyes before he passed out and was thrown back, his body starving for more than blood.

Gavin looked around the room as Geoff tended to Lindsay. Everyone was talking among themselves, except Ray and Ryan. Ray stood over to one side, rubbing his mouth and looking like he was trying to come to grips with what had just happened. Ryan looked stricken, guilty. And well he should, considering what had happened and his part in the whole mess. When had it happened? When had he and Michael been together? He had only guessed at the two of them snogging, but Michael outright saying they had shagged… was it before he left? While he was gone? Christ, it couldn't have been while he came back…

"What do we do about Michael?" Lindsay finally asked, loud enough to cut over everyone. "Shit- Geoff, do you have to stick your entire fucking finger in there? Just get the bandages already."

"You're going to need stitches," he told her sternly. "These are fucking deep."

"Fine, then someone drive me to the hospital. Doesn't change the fact we need to figure out what we're going to do about Michael." She bit her lower lip as Geoff pressed a dish towel to one arm, thinking. "I mean… we don't want to hurt him, right?"

"Of course not, Lindsay," Jack told her. "We just don't know what he's going to do to us."

"And? That doesn't change the fact we need to figure this shit out."

Geoff tied off the dish towel, and moved to her other arm. "He might be completely feral."

"Please tell me you're not talking about doing anything like killing him," Lindsay retorted, glaring at Geoff. "Because you saw him. He's fucking scared. We fucking scared him."

"And that's because we're scared! Did you not see him?" Geoff finished with her other arm, helping her up. "I've never seen eyes like that and we have a werewolf on staff." Ray waved at that. "And anyway, why would Michael keep that from us? Did he not fucking trust us?"

"Considering how you're reacting, I say it's pretty warranted!" Lindsay glared at him, stepping closer to him. "And he didn't go on a fucking rampage, in case you didn't notice. He just kind of… ran."

"He didn't know." Everyone looked over at Ray, surprised. "We all thought he was human. I bet he did too. And anything that wasn't human about him we just kind of twisted around until it fit. Like, when he freaked out he smelled a certain way. And I can tell now it's totally not a human smell. But he usually smelled human."

Ryan nodded, pressing his fingers together in front of his face, silently giving his own opinion and making Gavin grit his teeth. So they had shagged. "He tasted like he had a lot of energy," he said instead. "I've fed from humans like that before, always thought they just were like that."

"Think maybe they were like Michael and only thought they were human?" Ray mused.

"All very interesting, but it doesn't change what we're going to do about him," Lindsay cut in. "We have to check up on him, at least."

"Why?"

"It's new to him," Gavin told Geoff. "I know why he was scared, and it's a good thing he ran, actually. Means he still has some kind of human mind to him. But… none of you know what it's like to wake up not human anymore. To be perfectly normal human being, living a perfectly normal human life, then to wake up and everything to be bloody different. 'S a shock. More than that. It's-" He made a frustrated motion as they all looked at each other. "He probably has all these new senses and strength and instincts, yeah? So now he has to learn how to make sense of all of that."

Ray nodded. "No, I get it. Like when I shift forms. Being a wolf is different than being human. Shit, and if he's some kind of shapeshifter and just _now_ learning about his other form… _shit._ We need to go help him."

"Fine. Go. I'm taking Lindsay to the hospital," Geoff told them. "Don't come crying to me if he decides to rip your heads off."

Gavin watched as Geoff helped Lindsay out, his entire body crying out to grab her and rip those dish towels from her arms and drink until he was content. But he knew he couldn't. Another instinct of his that he learned to deal with. God, what kind of instincts did Michael have now? Were they related to the immense rage he showed at times? Bringing Ray along would help a lot, considering Ray knew more about the shapeshifting thing than anyone else could. His own shapeshifting was more magic related, a trick he had picked up a little over a century ago once he learned magic was something anyone could learn. Though he never had the patience or will to learn more than how to turn into a big cat when he wanted to.

A part of him wondered, though, if Michael really was a shapeshifter…

"Let me come with you." Ryan's voice cut in as Gavin mused, making him blink and look at him. "Or at least let me drive. What happened-"

"I can't change the fact you and Michael shagged," he said coldly. "But I can be angry that neither of you decided to say anything to me."

"I figured that was Michael's place! And- I didn't want to ruin your relationship to let you know that yeah, we fucked." Ryan sighed, closing his eyes. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't anything like he did it because you weren't around or anything like that. I was hurt. I heal when I have sex. He took one for the team, willingly."

Gavin stared at him, trying to figure out what it was Ryan was actually saying there. "When?" he finally asked, his voice short and clipped.

"While you were in Italy."

So before he and Michael were actually together. But after he and Michael had that night. Michael had already known they were interested in each other. But if Ryan was saying was true and it happened because he had been hurt- "And after?"

Ryan shook his head. "We haven't had sex since then. The only time we kissed again was during Extra Life, and that was because I was starving. And possessed. He won't."

He won't have sex with Ryan again. Gavin took a deep breath, looking at Ray. They did need a ride out there. And Ryan could be useful if Michael was still scared. If anything, the fact he actually had slept with him might be useful. But he had seen how Michael had reacted to Ryan, and how Ryan reacted to that. Michael might not sleep with Ryan again, but he could tell he wanted to. And that Ryan would not say no.

And Gavin wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Enough. Help Michael first. That was always what came first.


End file.
